


To late.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Nick Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Nick experiences an unexpected loss it causes him to think back to a time he had buried deep down.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Nick Clark
Kudos: 2





	To late.

Nick doesn’t know how the baby survived as long as it did.  
The shit he put his body through he didn’t even know how he was able to still get pregnant.  
But he did and Nick didn’t know until it was too late.  
When he found out he had already lost his baby.

Neither Alicia nor Nick would ever forget the night. They had only been on the boat for about four days when it happened, they were all still trying to get used to the fact they had no home left to go home to. 

The sound of her brother’s freighted scream was something Alicia could never forget.  
Even with everything Nick had been through Alicia had always been kept in the dark for a lot of it. Alicia had never really seen her brother like this.  
But the quiet broken noise he made when he realised what had happened it broke her.

The minute she heard the news she would out of her bed and over to Nick’s, the blood on his sheets scary her more than she would admit. 

“Nick?” Alicia asked worried as she knelt beside his bed.

“I’m fine.” He assured her even though he was trying to hide the pain from her. “I’m fine.”

Alicia looked at her brother seeing how badly he was hiding the pain and said, “No you’re not.” 

“Alicia I’m fine.” Nick said through gritted teeth. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“How do you know that?” Alicia asked as she slowly placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

“I just do.” Nick gritted out not wanting to get unto everything while he was in this much pain. “Can you just see if you can get a hot water bottle or something?”

“Sure.” Alicia nodded as she pushed herself up from the floor. 

**********

Alicia walked down the hall and too her mums room opening it without knocking. “Mum.”

“What’s wrong?” Maddison asked knowing that the only reason her daughter would wake her up this early was if something was wrong. 

“Something’s wrong with Nick.” Alicia sighed as her mum stood straight up from the bed. “I don’t know what it is but he’s in a lot of pain.”

Maddison just nodded at her daughter as she walked past her and down the hall to her son, Alicia going to make the hot water bottle not knowing what else she could do.

“Nick.” Maddison said worriedly as she walked into the room. “Nick.”

“Mum.” Nick let out his voice betraying that he was close from crying. 

“Oh baby.” Maddison walked over to her son sitting down next to him and pulling him into her lap, knowing exactly what was going on with her son and knowing that she was powerless to help him.

**********

“How are you feeling?” Maddison asked as her son came too, having fallen asleep about four hours ago. 

“Okay.” Nick nodded not moving his head off of his mums lap. 

“You sure?” Maddison asked knowing how her son could lie about this kind of thing.

“No.” Nick admitted. “But it doesn’t hurt anymore. Can I get cleaned up before we talk?”

“Of course.” Maddison nodded as Nick stood up. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll clean up in here okay.”

“Thanks mum.” Nick nodded as he stood up trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. 

**********

“Did you know?” Maddie asked when her son came back into the room.

“No.” Nick shock his head, walking straight over to sit next to his mum. “I didn’t know.”

“You scared your sister.” Maddison pointed out.

“Is she okay?” Nick asked feeling bad.

“She’s fine just a little worried. How are you?” Maddison remembered what it was like last time.

“I don’t know.” Nick admitted as he kind of moved into himself. “I didn’t even know, I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.”

“You’re not supposed to feel anyway.” Maddison pointed out rubbing a hand up and down her son’s back. “There is no way you’re supposed to feel when this happens.”

“I was devastated last time.” Nick never thought back to that time in his life. “And now I kind of feel nothing.”

“Last time you knew.” Maddison pointed out. “This time you had no clue until it was too late.”

Nick just nodded not really feeling up to talking any more.

**********

“What happened?” Alicia asked Nick as the two of them laid in bed a couple nights later.

“I had a miscarriage.” Nick said making sure to keep his eyes on the wall and away from his sister.

“How do you know that?” Alicia asked knowing that there was no way to make sure of something like that.

“Because I know what it feels like.” Nick muttered.

“How can you know what it feels like?” Alicia asked even though she answered her own question just a moment later. “You miscarried before.”

“I did.” Nick nodded looking round to face his sister. “When I was fifteen.”

Alicia looked over at her brother heartbreak clear on his face. “I didn’t know.”

“You were thirteen when it happened.” Nick pointed out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “And I’ve never been in the right place for long enough since to tell you.”

“That’s why you started using?” Alicia asked not really knowing anything about her brothers time using.

“One of them.” Nick nodded, it had been the reason he had carried on using but not the reason he had first tried them. “It was a long time ago.”

“Did you know you were pregnant?” Alicia asked.

“No.” Nick shock his head. “I didn’t even know I could get pregnant.”

“Are you okay?” Alicia asked worried about her brother, she knew there wasn’t anything he could take, not right now but she was still worried he would do something reckless.

“I don’t know.” Nick shocked his head. “I don’t know how I feel.”

“I’m here when you do.” Alicia promised, she hadn’t really been a part of Nick’s life in the last few years but she was going to be here for him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
